Another World
by Krissy Muffinhead
Summary: Married life in the Silver Millenium...against their will, Endymion and Serenity are married, and now there could be a war brewing...what's a couple to do? Clearly, get a romance going!
1. How it Began

Another World  
  
A long time ago, there was a peaceful kingdom on the moon. Life seemed perfect to the people living, but darkness was lurking just below the surface. For without darkness, there can be no light, and vice versa. Some began to become suspicious of the happiness all around them, and created panic among others. However, before even that, there was a great love, a love that would transcend time. I will take you back to those happy times, before all of the turmoil and tragedy began. I will take you back to the silver millennium.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
How it began  
  
  
  
"Betrothed?" she gasped, not understanding her mother's words. The queen's back was turned to her, and she could not see a reaction, if there was one.  
  
"We need to strengthen bonds between all of the planets, especially those closest to us. None of the inner planets have a prince suitable to marry but earth," Queen Serenity, ruler of the galaxy, explained patiently. She looked out the palace window at servants tending to the gardens and the few nobles wandering down the luscious garden paths.  
  
"So what?" Princess Serenity burst out. When the queen turned her head towards her slightly, Serenity gaze fell. "I mean," she said in calmer, more princess- like tones, "why must I marry him for there to be bonds? I'm sure we could have a treaty.or someone else could marry him." To almost anyone else, the princess' speech would have seemed as innocent as a conversation about the weather. The queen, however, knew differently. She could sense the desperation and pleading beneath her even tone.  
  
"I know it seems unfair, Serena, but listen to me," she asked. The princess didn't move, and the elder Serenity took this as an invitation to continue. "To other planets, earth has always seemed like the weak link in our chain of alliance. They think that the earth is untrustworthy because it is not as advanced technologically. We are already at peace with them, but that is not enough. We need to share the same blood to show the galaxy that we can trust them."  
  
The princess took a step backwards at her mother's words. "Share the same blood.you mean, you want me to have a child with a man I haven't even met?!"  
  
The queen turned back towards the window. "I know it seems unreasonable, but the prince seems like a decent man, and it is to preserve the well-being of billions of people." She turned back towards her only daughter, her only heir. "Will you turn your back on your duty and your people?"  
  
The princess knew a guilt trip when she heard one. It was true, it would be of immense help towards peace throughout the galaxy, but still.Why her? She remained silent for a minute, before announcing her wish to be alone to contemplate her betrothal.  
  
Queen Serenity hesitated, but conceded to her daughter's request and left the room. I am sorry, Serena, she thought. I didn't want to put you through the same thing my parents put me through, but I have no choice. She entered her room, sat down in an incredibly uncomfortable chair, and let the tears stain her cheeks.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity, or Serena as friends called her, sat stiffly on her bed. Her hands were clutching her blankets so tightly that her knuckles were standing out whitely. Her head was bowed, as if in prayer towards someone or something. A million thoughts flew unheeded around her head, none of them having any correlation to another. The most prominent one was, why am I such a coward?  
  
She sighed, collapsing backwards onto the bed. She stared up at the blank ceiling, almost scowling. She wanted to do something big, like run away to another galaxy, or jump off of her balcony, or something to stop the wedding that she knew would happen. The engagement was as final as it would be if the prince had knelt on one knee. But would she fight it? No, of course not, she had always been a good little princess, she thought disparagingly of herself.  
  
She rolled over onto her stomach. She honestly wanted to make people happy, but would she sacrifice any chance she had at happiness for something that most people probably wouldn't notice? Suddenly, she thought of something else. What of the prince himself? Maybe he already had a true love. What if detested her already? What if on their wedding night, the only emotion towards her was contempt? The glowering look that had been on her face earlier was gone, a worried, puppy-dog eyed look replacing it.  
  
What if he hates me?  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Endymion paced the training room restlessly. His father had summoned him here at least an hour ago, and yet he was still nowhere in sight. Endymion halted, running a hand impatiently through cobalt hair. He was not normally the most patient of people, and today was that much worse. Something about the way his father's page had summoned him, or the way the summons was worded, had given him an eerie feeling.  
  
He sighed heavily, deciding to work some nervous energy out with a little training. He picked up a heavy wooden practice sword that many young pages started learning with. He did a few parries from the blows of his invisible enemy. He began twisting and turning in something that could be described as a dance, but was something more primal than that. When he came to a halt, he saw his father standing in the doorway, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Very good. I see you've been practicing," he commented, entering the room. Endymion put the sword away on its rack, breathing heavily.  
  
"Now that the suspense is high, what did you want?" he questioned, unable to curb his curiosity any longer.  
  
The smile slipped off of his father's face, like a shadow vanishing into the night. "The have been some negotiations involving your future, Endymion."  
  
"My future? What about?" he asked, a vague uneasy feeling forming in him.  
  
The king fiddled with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger. "There has been a treaty written which says that you are to be married within the year."  
  
Endymion would have gasped, but all the breath in him seemed to have whooshed out. "Married within the year?? To whom?"  
  
There was a brief pause, then; "To Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The prince's head swam. "I don't even know her! How can you expect me to give my life up to some princess that I haven't even met!"  
  
The king straightened, and turned to leave. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but I've heard many good things of this princess. I'm sure your marriage will be comfortable." With that, he left the room.  
  
Endymion felt his anger leave him, leaving defeat in its path. What if I want something more than comfortable?  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"She's been like this ever since we got here."  
  
"Do you think we should do something about it?"  
  
"Well, we are supposed to be cheering her up."  
  
"Aw, but she looks so funny like this!"  
  
"VENUS!" three reprimanding voice chorused.  
  
The longhaired blond flinched, and began to sulk. "What's wrong with her anyways?"  
  
Jupiter, a tall brunette, reached out a long finger to sharply poke the form hidden by mountains of blankets. "Psst.Serena! Hey, are you awake?"  
  
A slow moan emerged from the lump under the blanket. All of the girls leapt back in fear.  
  
"A MONSTER ATE THE PRINCESS!" Venus wailed, clutching an equally fearful Jupiter's arm.  
  
"Oh, no! We never got to tell her how much we loved her, or what a good princess she was!" Jupiter sobbed hysterically.  
  
"Um, guys." Mercury began. She was a timid, blue-haired girl, with an IQ that was off the charts.  
  
"Or how funny it was when she klutzed out all the time!" Venus continued.  
  
"Um, I think." Mercury tried again.  
  
Jupiter continued her lament. "Or how funny it was when that balding, overweight suitor of hers came to call!"  
  
Fed up, Mercury went over to the bed and whipped off the blankets, revealing a giggling Serena.  
  
Jupiter and Venus' tears disappeared as quickly as they had formed. "SHE'S ALIVE!!!" they both exclaimed, sounding eerily alike.  
  
Mars merely rolled her eyes, used to the pair's antics. "Are you two just about finished?"  
  
Jupiter blushed, slightly embarrassed, but Venus just went up to Serena and enveloped the princess in a huge bear hug. "We're so happy you didn't get eaten by a monster! I was so scared for you!" she sniffed dramatically.  
  
Serena shook her head, relieved that her friends and guardians had come to cheer her up. "I only wish, Mina. I guess you guys have heard the news?"  
  
The room became silent, each senshi glancing nervously at another, unsure of what to say. "Serena.We're really sorry. If there's anything we can do." Venus spoke for all of them. Although she was sometimes flakey, the other senshi respected her and her leadership.  
  
Serena smiled softly, wiping the last traces of tears from her eyes. "It's okay. I guess I always knew this was coming, but I just didn't think it would come so soon."  
  
Suddenly, Venus' face lightened, and she stuck one finger straight up in the air. Serena could almost see the lightbulb click on. "Oh yeah! Queen Serenity sent us here to tell you that we'll be coming with you when you go to earth!"  
  
Serena drew back, an uncertain light in her eyes. "Go to earth?" she repeated. "Why would I." she trailed off. Suddenly, she realized that she could be leaving her home, possibly forever, to go live on earth with her fiancé. "When are we leaving?"  
  
Venus gulped and looked around. Apparently, Serena hadn't known that she would have to go to earth.  
  
Mars stepped up to answer. "Tomorrow, Princess. We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Just a short first chapter to see if I get any interest! I'm not sure if this is any good so far, so.review me and I'll write more!! As you could probably tell, there are definitely some small changes to the Silver Millennium storyline.like earth being part of the inner plantet alliance and being aware of the other planets.but basically, it's along the same lines.(have you noticed my tendency to use these . yet? LoL). Well, that's all for now!! Sorry to talk for like half an hour!! --Muffinhead 


	2. Meetings

Another World Chapter 2 - Meeting  
  
Endymion forced himself to close his eyes and concentrate. He slowly drew his sword up, keeping it pointing straight ahead. He slowly pivoted and whipped the blade through the air. He opened his eyes again, looking at the dummy he was practicing on. The dummy that was about three feet to the right of his blade. He groaned, dropping his head. It was no use practicing today. He couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
It was ironic, really. All his life, girls had tried to get his attention, and he had ignored all of them. But this one girl, a girl he hadn't even met, was taking up his thoughts, leaving room for nothing else.  
  
He decided to try to relax and clear his thoughts, as he didn't seem to be getting anywhere practicing. He dropped his sword off back in his chambers. He shook his head with a slight grin. It didn't need sharpening because he hadn't managed to get the target once.  
  
He took off into the gardens surrounding the palace, taking in the familiar sights. He never got tired of coming here, especially in spring. He sniffed at the fresh air, glancing around at the other people in the gardens. There was a young servant, rushing off to do something with a panicked look on his face. There were a couple of chattering noblewomen, gossiping no doubt. And there was.  
  
"Kunzite?" Endymion wondered out loud. The tall guard had his back to him, but the long platinum hair was a dead giveaway. "Kunzite!" he called louder, causing his long-time friend to turn around.  
  
"Endymion, I've been looking for you," Kunzite said, coming over to him with a friendly smile. Most people said that Kunzite was cold and ruthless, but Endymion knew this was anything but true. Sometimes he did appear cold, but that was only for outside appearances. When Kunzite and Endymion and the other three guardians were together, he was as open and easy-going as anyone.  
  
Endymion's four guardians and childhood friends had been away training for a month, and Endymion hadn't known what day they would be back on. "Kunzite, I thought you were supposed to be gone another month still?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Well, we were called back when we heard the news," Kunzite explained. "We have to be here to help represent you. After all, the princess is bringing her sailor senshi."  
  
Endymion frowned in confusion. "Bringing them where?"  
  
Kunzite's brow wrinkled. "You mean, you weren't informed?"  
  
"Informed of what?" Endymion snapped. He really didn't like being kept in the dark about things concerning him.  
  
"The Moon Princess is coming to the palace today. Are you sure no one told you?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"WHAT! She's coming today?" Endymion yelled, drawing a few curious glances from the gardens. "You mean, as in, TODAY today?"  
  
Kunzite laughed. "I've never seen you like this, Prince. Are you nervous?"  
  
"I'm about to give my freedom away to some stuck-up moon princess! Wouldn't you be nervous?" Even as he said it, Endymion felt guilty. After all, it wasn't her fault that they were to be married. Who knew, she could even be nice. But the angry side of his brain shoved the logical side to the side.  
  
"Endymion, don't you think you're being a little unfair?" Kunzite asked, eyeing Endymion seriously.  
  
"I know these princess types. Trust me, I might as well be betrothed to a plant. It probably has more brains, and it's definitely more interesting."  
  
Kunzite shook his head. "It's no use talking to you when you're like this. You know, sometimes you can be a real jerk."  
  
Anyone else would have gotten punched for saying that to him, but Endymion knew better than to do that to Kunzite. "Well, are the other guys back too?" he changed the subject abruptly.  
  
"Yeah, Neph's back in the training room, Zoi's catching up on his reading, and Jedeite's sleeping."  
  
Endymion grinned. "Same old gang. So, do you want to get taught how to really swordfight?"  
  
Kunzite smirked. "Begging your pardon, Prince, but I'm certain I can trash you."  
  
Endymion laughed. "Well, than, let's spar."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Serena looked into her bag. What had she forgotten? She glanced around her room, looking for anything she had missed. She would be staying on earth for two weeks at least, and needed to have clothes for all occasions. Just then, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," she called, and the door opened to reveal her mother. Serena quickly turned around, her back to her mother.  
  
"Serenity." her mother began, and then stopped. Serena heard her come closer, and place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. When I had you, I promised myself I wouldn't make you go through what I had."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Serena burst out, spinning around. "Why did you do it?"  
  
The older Serenity fiddled with her skirt, looking remarkably like Serena. "Because I thought you would be happy. I want you to have someone to be able to count on, and from what the queen has told me, he's a very nice man."  
  
Serena stared at the ground, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "But why couldn't I have just chosen for myself? Why must I marry a stranger?"  
  
Serenity also looked at the ground. "Are you in love with anybody now?"  
  
Serena paused, and then shook her head.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to put any pressure on you.but we need this marriage for the alliance."  
  
A short laugh escaped Serena, and she looked up at her mother. "No pressure at all, mom."  
  
Serenity pulled her into a hug, and for the moment, everything was right between them.  
  
  
  
* Endymion quickly washed as much of himself as he could, before racing to his closet to grab some clothes for tonight. The princess was due to arrive in 15 minutes, and he wasn't even dressed yet.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. "Endymion? It's time to go," Jedeite's voice came through.  
  
"Just a minute," Endymion called, his voice muffled by the shirt he was tugging over his head.  
  
A pause, then, "Oh man, please tell me you're ready."  
  
Endymion tugged up his pants, then grabbed for a nearby sash with the royal colours on it. "Just about."  
  
He heard a loud groan, before Jadeite spoke again. "Oh, no, you're going to make us late, and the king's going to have me beheaded. I like my head where it is!"  
  
Endymion lunged for the wily boot at the side of his bed. "Coming, coming," he muttered, yanking it on. He ran to the door and shoved it open.  
  
"Ow!" Jadeite cursed, rubbing his forehead where the door had hit it. "Come on already, let's go!"  
  
They raced down the empty palace hallways. "Everyone's already there!" Jadeite panted.  
  
They rushed through the main gate, sprinting to the teleportals. Jadeite halted into place between Nephrite and Zoisite. Endymion slammed on the brakes between his mother and father. They both gave him evil parent looks, and he laughed nervously.  
  
Luckily, before either could reprimand him, a flash came out of the portal. First, Queen Serenity herself came out, the herald announcing her name and position. Then the legendary sailor senshi came out, the herald announcing each of them by name and rank of Princess Serenity's protectors. Finally, the princess herself came out.  
  
Endymion mouth parted slightly as an angelic, silver-haired young girl walked towards him. He quickly snapped it shut again when he remembered her personality.or lack of one.  
  
The king and queen welcomed Queen Serenity, and his own guardians, who were standing across from the king and queen, officially welcomed the sailor senshi. The princess stood in between her mother and her guardians, seeming unsure of what to do. Endymion shook his head. She was probably too stupid to even realize what to do. Well, there was no time like the present to face the future. Wait, that wasn't how the quote went. Oh, well.  
  
He stepped forward, catching her eye. She slowly walked towards him, each step seeming like a great effort. Finally, they stood face to face, each eyeing the other one. The princess finally broke the silence by saying, "Hi, I'm Serena."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
' "Hi, I'm Serena"?' Serena repeated to herself. She had sounded like a complete dolt in front of the person she was to marry!  
  
His eyes seemed to mock her, and he replied, "I'm Endymion. But you probably guessed that already."  
  
She felt her cheeks go pink with embarrassment. How dare he insult her with his eyes! His stupid, blank, gorgeous eyes! She would have snapped at him, but she was already feeling weak from the teleport, and this heavy gravity wasn't helping. So she said nothing.  
  
He continued to stare at her, expecting her to say something eventually. Around them, the welcomes came to a stop, and the king and queen began to usher everyone into the palace. Endymion and Serena were the last in line, somehow stuck walking next to one another.  
  
Serena sighed, looking ahead at her senshi. How can they just abandon me like this? she thought. She glanced again at the silent man beside her. Well, he was pretty good looking, she had to give him that. But personality-wise? Yuck! How was she going to like the rest of her life united with this.this.thing?  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes as he led Serena to her room. His mother had oh- so-cleverly set thing s up so they would be alone together. Well, she would be rather unhappy when her plan res ulted in them killing each other.  
  
"Here it is," he said when they came to the door of her room. It was right next to his, no doubt his mother's work again. "If you need anything, just pull on the rope by your bed.  
  
"Goodbye," she said, closing the door in his face.  
  
He raised his eyebrows slightly. Well, maybe she would be somewhat interesting after all.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"I hate him!" Serena cried out to the senshi, who were gathered around on her bed.  
  
"Now, Serena, you don't mean that," Jupiter said, attempting to sooth her friend. She was currently pacing the floor of her room, while the senshi gazed on from her bed.  
  
"Yes I do! He's a pompous jerk! And he's already made his mind up that I'm a shallow, ditzy brat!" Serena seethed.  
  
"Well, from what you said, I wouldn't exactly blame him," Mars commented, braiding Venus' hair.  
  
Serena halted mid-pace. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly say the brightest things, and that was from the few things you did say to him. You two were barely even speaking, from what I could see," Mars elaborated with a grin.  
  
"We didn't need to speak! I could tell right away that he was just like all of the other noblemen, a stuck-up, snobby pretty-boy!" she continued on her warpath.  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door. Mercury, who through Serena's tirade had remained silent, got up to answer it. "Oh, hello Your Highness," she said, ushering him into the room.  
  
Serena looked up and caught his eye. She glared with all the flames of hell burning in her eyes.  
  
Endymion smiled charmingly, but Serena could see the mocking glint still remained. "Well, what?" she said rudely.  
  
He gave a slight bow. "I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll through the gardens."  
  
She pursed her lips. "Did your mother put you up to this?" she taunted him.  
  
He smiled slightly. It had actually been Kunzite's idea to force him into this, but he wasn't about to admit that. "I just wanted the pleasure of your company, princess. Do you think so little of me?" he teased.  
  
She glared at him. "Fine, let's go."  
  
The senshi glanced at each other, hiding smiles. It seemed obvious to them that there was more between them than Serena would admit.  
  
"Have fun," Mars grinned as Serena grabbed a jacket from her closet. Serena gave her a dirty look. "Be careful, your face might freeze that way," Mars smirked.  
  
As Serena and Endymion walked out the door together, Mercury called, "Try not to flirt too much!"  
  
A shocked silence filled the room, before the other three senshi cried out, "Mercury!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Serena looked around uncomfortably. Now that she'd gotten herself stuck out here with him, what was she supposed to say? She pulled her jacket tighter around herself as the wind picked up. She looked up at the sky. It was a velvety navy blue, and the moon hung swollen in the sky. She stared longingly at it. She hadn't traveled to other planets much; the courts of the other planets had always come to the moon. Now she felt longing and a little lonely. She missed her home.  
  
Endymion glanced at Serena as they continued to walk along. She was gazing up at the moon. Poor kid, she must be homesick, he mused. She wasn't really a kid though; heck, they would be married by next year. But right now, she seemed so small and vulnerable, with her coat clutched tightly around her small frame.  
  
Suddenly, she looked over at him and frowned. "What?"  
  
He shook his head at the sudden change. In seconds, she'd changed from a sad- looking angel into a spitting, hissing cat. "Nothing. Do you like the gardens?"  
  
She looked around, seeming to take in everything. "We don't really have anything like this on the moon. We have some flowers from earth, but they're expensive and fairly rare. But here, there are so many," she marveled.  
  
"I've come here ever since I was a little kid," he said, unsure of why he was telling her this, but unwilling to stop. "Sometimes I would just sit up in a tree and watch all the different people and make up stories about what they were doing and where they were going."  
  
She was silent a moment before responding. "I used to do that too. Sometimes when they would do callous things, I would think about what kind of day they could have had. Maybe they were really nice people, but everybody has an off day."  
  
They remained in comfortable silence for a while longer before they came to the edge of the gardens. "Well, this is it," Endymion said.  
  
Serena was silent. "I guess we should be getting back then," she finally said.  
  
When they had reached Serena's room, Endymion took her hand and lightly brushed his lips across it. "Till tomorrow, Princess," he said in a teasing voice.  
  
Serena looked suspiciously at him. "Uh huh. See you tomorrow," she replied before closing the door.  
  
Endymion grinned to himself. If he let himself, he could begin to enjoy her antics. Hopefully the palace would become livelier with her anyways.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's another chapter done! It's a bit longer than the last one, but still a little too short. Oh well, I thought this was a good place to stop it. Till next time!  
  
-Krissy  
  
PS- Write me reviews! Pretty Please!  
  
01/16/03 


	3. Further Developments

Another World Chapter 3 - Further Developments  
  
Serena felt something tickle at her nose. She wiped it away, but it came back insistently. She swiped at it again, but it came back. She slowing opened her eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight. Venus was staring down at her, holding the incriminating feather in one hand. "Um," she said, shoving the feather behind her back.  
  
Serena groaned, slowly sitting up. "What do you want, Venus?"  
  
Venus looked nervously at the other senshi, who were gathered around her. "Um, why don't you guys tell her," she suggested, slipping behind them.  
  
"Why do we always have to face her wrath?" Jupiter grumbled. "It's not fair. One of these days, I'm going to get singed."  
  
Serena glanced at each of them, feeling suspicious already. "Tell me what?"  
  
The room remained silent before Mars sighed with irritation (and a bit of fear) and stepped forward. "Serena, your mother wanted us to tell you something."  
  
"Tell me what?" Serena repeated, feeling a little afraid. Her mother's news had exactly been the best these past few days.  
  
"Well, tell her Merc," Mars said, hastily shoving Mercury forward.  
  
"Ah, well, you see, due to the various implications and repercussions of your current arrangements, some things must be *ahem* speeded up."  
  
Serena stared blankly at Mercury, having been lost since the word 'implications'. "Um, what?"  
  
"Your mother wants you to be married by next week! Jeez, people!" Mars cried, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
Serena sat there for a minute, staring straight ahead with her mouth hanging open slightly. "What . . ." she whispered hoarsely.  
  
The senshi looked guiltily at each other. They really, really wished Queen Serenity could find someone else to tell Serena all of this bad news.  
  
Serena remained motionless on the bed. Mars slowly sat next to her, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Still, nothing. "Serena, I'm sorry," she whispered, slowly resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please leave." The sudden words from Serena's lips caused them to back up a step. The words were cold, lifeless.  
  
"Serena . . ." Mars trailed off.  
  
"Please," Serena said again.  
  
The senshi went silently out the door. Serena waited a few minutes to make sure they were really gone before she began to cry. She would be married, not in less than a year, but in less than a week. With that thought, she threw herself onto her pillow and let the sobs wrack through her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Endymion swung his sword in a high arc, only to be met with Nephrite's own blade. They each struggled to gain control by pushing harder, but neither one could win. They jumped apart and immediately began clashing their blades together before Nephrite disarmed Endymion when he made a careless move.  
  
"Endymion, your mind isn't in this. You should have beaten Nephrite easily," Kunzite said, taking his usual position of leader.  
  
Nephrite wrinkled hi nose at Kunzite. "Thanks a lot, Kunz."  
  
Endymion looked down at the ground, breathing hard. It was true; he usually did beat Nephrite in swordplay, and definitely never lost after only one minute of sparring. But it was hard to concentrate on much of anything since he'd heard the news. They were going to be married within the week. He could hardly believe it.  
  
His friends knew what had happened and why he couldn't concentrate. They felt bad, but also knew that was the life of a prince. To serve the people in any way you could.  
  
"Have you talked to her today?" Jadeite asked, his normally joking voice now serious and concerned.  
  
He shook his head slightly. "No. I don't want to see her. She's probably broken up about this."  
  
"Who knows? Maybe she's happy about it. You know how girls are," Kunzite suggested, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Not this girl. She's waiting for her prince charming, you can tell just by looking at her. And I," he stated, "Am no Prince Charming."  
  
Nephrite spoke up, finishing cleaning his blade. "I think you should go talk to her. You two need each other more than ever now."  
  
Endymion considered this. Nephrite had always had an almost supernatural view of the future, and his advice was not to be taken lightly. "Ok, I'll talk to her," he relented. "But if she tries to kill me, you guys are to blame."  
  
They wished him luck, and he left for Serena. Maybe she really is happy, he thought. I don't want to make her suffer.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
He walked up to her door and tapped lightly on it.  
  
"Go away," she sobbed, her voice muffled by something.  
  
He slowly swung the door open and walked into the room. She was lying facedown on her bed, her face in her arms. He crept up to the side of her bed, looking down at her. She was shaking from crying. He perched himself at the edge of her bed, unsure of what to do.  
  
Eventually, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her face was pale except for the tip of her nose, which was bright red. He looked into her blood-shot eyes, and was distressed to find nothing but sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice shaky.  
  
He regarded her a moment. "Sorry for what?" His voice was equally low, but even.  
  
"That you're stuck with me. That in a few days, we'll both be trapped forever in a loveless marriage."  
  
He gazed at her intently. "Is that really what you think?"  
  
She looked down and refused to speak. He continued anyways. "Listen, this may not be our decision, but we can still make the best of it. We could be friends."  
  
Her gaze flicked up to him. "You're . . . you're not mad?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
He tried to smile, but failed when her looked into her watery eyes. "Of course not. It's neither of our faults, right?"  
  
She gave him a wavering smile. "Right."  
  
He smiled, a real smile this time, and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go do something."  
  
She laughed. "Like what? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm still in my bedclothes."  
  
He glanced at her. He hadn't even noticed the frilly nightgown she was wearing. "Well, get changed then, and we can do whatever you want."  
  
She smiled genuinely. "You're on, but I hope you can keep up," she teased.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Endymion waited outside of Serena's room. He had been for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for her to get ready. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I hope it's not going to be like this every morning, he reflected. The thought surprised him. He had already begun adjusting to the thought of waking up next to her every morning, and going to sleep with her every night.  
  
Just then, the door swung open, and Serena strode out. She was clad in riding pants, a simple blouse, and boots.  
  
"What are you wearing?" he said incredulously.  
  
She tossed a smirk at him. "What does it look like I'm wearing? We're going riding. I haven't been able to since we got here."  
  
He was still staring at her, so she began to walk off. "I hope you're not this slow on horse-back, or you definitely won't be able to keep up."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Yee-haw!" Serena shouted, reveling in the rush of the wind around her. She leaned forward and urged her mare even faster. They pounded down the beaten dirt path, forestry rushing by on either side.  
  
"What are you, crazy? Slow down!" Endymion called up to her, galloping his own stallion alongside her.  
  
Serena's mount was a vivid bay mare, perfect for Serena's slight frame but spirited enough for a challenge. Endymion's was a tall liver chestnut he'd had for a few years. They galloped together down the winding dirt path, each racing for the lead. Finally, they emerged out of the shaded woods onto a path with level fields on either side.  
  
Suddenly, Endymion saw a small log a ways up the trail. It was about three feet high, so his slowed his mount to a slow canter. Serena didn't seem to notice it though, as she galloped full-speed ahead.  
  
He called out for her to stop, but she crouched lower, straightened her legs, and leapt over the log with flawless grace.  
  
He grinned and shook his head. Sometimes, this girl was unbelievable. He watched her land on the other side, when suddenly her horse reared up. Serena went flying into the field, and her mare skittered off, obviously panicked.  
  
"Serena!" he yelled, urging his horse into action. He swiftly leapt over the log and dismounted, ground-tying his horse. He rushed over to where Serena had fallen. He looked at the scene in horror. Serena was lying with her eyes closed, and her arm was in an awkward position.  
  
He knelt by her side, noticing the slow but steady rise and fall of her chest. Her face was deathly pace, and her arm was at least sprained, most likely broken. The logical side of his brain took all of this in, while the other side of it panicked. He cupped her cheeks in his palms, and began murmuring to her. "Please, Serena, wake up, please be okay. Please, wake up Serena, please . . ."  
  
Then, her eyes slowly fluttered and she blinked them open. She let out a soft moan, and struggled to get up. She put some weight on her arm but let out a sharp cry and fell onto her back.  
  
"Shh, don't try to get up," he soothed her, but his voice was shaking.  
  
"Endy? What happened?" she murmured groggily.  
  
"I think your arm is broken, you took a nasty fall," he explained, trying to keep her calm.  
  
"What happened to my mare? Is she alright?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we need to try to get you back to the palace right now," he instructed her. He slid an arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. He slowly rose to his feet with her in his arms. He looked around for the horses. His own was standing dutifully where Endymion had left him. Serena's was standing not too far off in the field.  
  
He took the reins of his own horse and led him towards Serena's. Looking at the mare, he could see why she had panicked. There was a large bee sting near her withers that looked pretty painful. Endymion slowly placed Serena atop the mare, making sure not to jar her arm.  
  
She took the reins in one hand, leaving the other hanging at her side. Endymion mounted his own horse, and they slowly made their way back to the palace.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the sailor senshi were lounging around, not doing much of anything at all.  
  
"I am sooo bored," Jupiter complained, leaning back against the headboard of Venus' bed. They had all ended up there after a long day of doing nothing.  
  
Mars nodded. "I thought it would be more exciting here, with something always happening."  
  
"Yes, and although their libraries are quite extensive, they have nowhere near the same technology as us," Mercury agreed.  
  
Venus merely sighed, resting her chin in her hand.  
  
All four girls sat on the bed for a few minutes in silence broken only by the occasion sigh. Mars was staring listlessly out of the window when she saw Serena and Endymion come in. Something was wrong with the way Serena was riding. She usually rode all-or-nothing, at full throttle the whole way. But now she was hunched over the saddle, slowly swaying to the beat of the horse's steps.  
  
"Guys, something's wrong with Serena," Mars called, already halfway out the door.  
  
The other senshi accepted her words without pausing and quickly followed her down to the stables.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Serena bit back a gasp of pain as she attempted to dismount with some dignity. It looked as though that was going to be impossible. Endymion half-carried, half-dragged her down from the saddle. "We need to get you to a healer," he muttered mostly to himself, still holding her.  
  
She bit her lip and nodded. She hated going to healers, but it was better than being stuff with a broken arm for months.  
  
Suddenly, the sailor senshi rushed in and crowded around her.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What did you do to her?" This last comment was directed to Endymion by the ever- protective Jupiter.  
  
"I'm fine, I just fell off," Serena explained.  
  
There was dead silence for all of two seconds before Venus burst out, "YOU fell off your horse??"  
  
It was well known throughout the moon kingdom that the princess was one of the best riders on the moon. For Serena to fall off of her horse was nearly unheard of.  
  
Endymion noticed that Serena was trying to stifle her pain, and said, "We really need to get her to a healer to get her arm looked at."  
  
"Why are you taking her to a healer? I thought . . ." Venus started, then was abruptly cut off when Mars elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"You thought what?" Endymion questioned suspiciously.  
  
Venus gave a nervous laugh, sticking a hand behind her head. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Endymion raised his eyebrow, but led Serena away to the palace healer. Once they had gone, Mars whispered furiously, "Are you crazy? You know earth hasn't fully developed their powers yet!"  
  
Venus shrugged, looking sheepish. "I know, I just forgot for a second, okay? I told you too many history lessons would drive me insane."  
  
"You were there a long time ago," Mars muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that Mars??"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that seemed like a good place to stop. Are you on the edge of your seat? No? . . . Oh, well. I hope anybody who's reading this likes it so far! I'm writing it as fast as my little fingers can type it! I really, really wanna thank everybody who has reviewed me!! Big hug to you guys! Well, I promise you'll find out what 'powers' earth has next chapter, which will probably be out in a couple of days. (Unless I am distracted by the weekend ^_^; ). Later days!  
  
-Krissy  
  
PS- If anybody is wondering what ground-tying a horse is, I'm pretty sure it's when the reins touch the ground and the horses and trained to stay where they are basically 'tyed to the ground'. 


	4. Even Further Developments

Another World- Chapter Three 

            Queen Serenity sat in her chambers, fiddling nervously with her wedding ring.  Her husband had died of natural causes some time ago, but she always wore it to remind herself of how lucky she was to have Serena.

            She had pretended to be sure that this marriage was the right thing for Serena, but she was uncertain.  What if Serena was so unhappy with the marriage that she decided to do something about it?  When Serenity had been betrothed to her husband all those years ago, she'd had brief thoughts of running away, or even suicide.  Serenity reached for her brush and began running it through her hair, a nervous habit.  What if this had been a horrible decision that Serena would regret all her life?

            At that moment, a handmaiden tapped gently at the door.  "Come in," Serenity called politely.

            An anxious-looking girl stepped in.  "Majesty, it's the princess.  She's injured herself."

            Serenity stood up immediately.  "What happened?"

            The maid twisted her hands, obviously unsure.  "I'm not sure Majesty, I was only told to inform you that she is resting in the sickbay."

            "Thank you," Serenity said, already headed for the sickbay.

            Serena looked away as the healer slowly dabbed some ointment onto her arm.

            "This will help with the pain," the middle-aged woman told her, continuing to rub it in.

            Serena winced at the circular motions on her arm.  She had never felt pain like this before; usually there was a healer from Saturn on the moon who could heal by touch.  "Okay," Serena said, sniffling a little.

            Endymion was holding her good hand.  "Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

            She gave a wobbly smile.  "Perfect, how about you?"

            At that moment, Queen Serenity came in and, upon seeing her daughter, promptly burst into tears.  "Oh, Serena!" she wailed, giving Endymion an idea of where Serena got her rather large set of lungs.

            "It's ok Mom, I'm fine, really," Serena reassured her.

            Serenity then noticed that Serena and Endymion's hands were joined.  She smiled softly at this, a motherly light in her eyes.  She chose not to comment on it though, and instead asked the healer if she could have a look at her arm.

            The healer left the room with her nose in the air, obviously haughtily doubting the Queen's healing experience.

            Slowly, Serenity drew the silver crystal out of thin air, and concentrated it on Serena's arm.  The bone slowly formed back into place, and the throbbing went away from Serena.  Serenity focused on the crystal once more, and it gradually disappeared once more.

            Endymion sat gaping at Serenity.  He had heard about the awesome powers of the silver crystal before, but he had thought it was only used in wartime.

            "Now, Serena, if I have to heal you again this year, I will personally make you scrub out all of the halls in the palace," Serenity threatened, looking a little tired but no worse for wear.

            Serena smiled, obviously no longer in pain.  "Yes, sir!" she said, saluting smartly and hopping up.

            Serenity raised her eyebrow with a slight smirk.  "Well, it's time for dinner anyways, so go get changed.  And what are you doing wearing pants anyways?"

            Mercury stood for a moment, breathing in the light musk of polished wood and aged paper.  Then, she settled down in a table in the corner of the library, bringing an extremely old text with her.  She began to read, absorbing all of the information at top speed.

There is some scientific proof that Earth had been a part                                    of the planetary alliance, over a thousand years ago.  

The moon was the greatest kingdom of all, and ruled over 

the alliance in a peaceful way.  Each planet received a 

distinct power from the enchanted Silver Crystal, which 

only a female with royal bloodlines could control.  The 

planet Mercury received great wisdom in which to rule 

their people with. Venus was the second most powerful 

planet, and was given the power of love and beauty.  Mars 

received the power of war, and were awesome fighters.  

Jupiter became the planet of protection, and was given loyalty.  

The outer planets were also awarded with powers.  The royalty 

of Uranus became masters of the sky; Neptune's royalty were 

masters of the sea.  Saturn, the planet of death, was ironically 

given great healing powers.  Finally, the mysterious planet of 

Pluto became the guardians of time.  Earth's powers were 

given last, and they were a combination of the many powers 

given.  They had the power to heal, to love, and to fight.  Soon, 

the Earth became entangled in hundreds of battles all over the 

world, and were stripped of their powers and banished from 

the alliance, deemed unworthy of protection.  The planets 

slowly grew apart from the Earth, until there was little or no 

contact between them.

            Mercury looked up thoughtfully.  Since Earth was joining the alliance again, would their powers be returned to them?  Perhaps that was why so many of the planets, her own included, were hesitant of an alliance with them.  Mercury closed the large book carefully, and returned to her room.

            Serena was one of the last to arrive to the banquet hall, but as she was sitting, Mercury finally arrived.  Serena shot her a questioning look, but Mercury mouthed 'later', and was seated.

            Serena was sitting between her mother and Venus, and across from Endymion.  She was fast becoming confused about him.  He had been so kind through this whole time, but was it real?  Or was it just for show until they were married, when he would reveal his true self?  Just then, he caught her looking at him, and grinned a little.  She blushed at getting caught, and looked down at her plate.

            Endymion's father saw this exchange, and decided to tell them the news.  "The wedding has been arranged for tomorrow.  We have managed to get a priest and everything is being prepared as we speak."

            Endymion was looking at him, his lips pressed together.  Serena was toying with her fork, still staring at her plate.

            "Uh, so, how was everyone's day?" Venus said in a very awkward and obvious attempt to change the subject.

            Several faces stared blankly at her, so she answered her own question.  "Well, I had a pretty boring day, except when . . ."  She began a story about how she managed to break 50 plates in a minute, which actually caused everyone to laugh and succeeded in changing the subject.

            Serena quietly ate her dinner and, ignoring all attempts at conversation from her friends, went straight to her room and fell asleep easily.  That night, she dreamt of a dark-haired man holding her and whispering into her ear.

Author's Notes: Ouchie, I burnt my finger and it's hard to type!! Lol, I'm such a complainer—well, anyways, sorry I didn't update for a few days, it's exams week againL blegh!!  Sorry this chapter was so short, I probably should have done this chapter and chapter 3 together but oh well (I kinda got writer's block heheh ^_^;) I'll try to update again real soon!!


	5. The Wedding

Another World  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By: Krissy Muffinhead  
Serena nervously twisted the edge of her veil, staring unseeingly ahead. The morning had passed in a blur. The seamstress, muttering all the time about how short notice this was, had hurriedly sewn Serena practically into  
  
the dress. Her friends had done her hair in its usual odangos, but had entwined white lilies in intermittently. Her mother had been blustering around all morning, trying to get things organized. Between guests, food, seating, and clothing, she was just about over her head, but not quite there yet.  
  
Serena fiddled some more with the veil, until Mars's hand reached out  
  
and brushed her hand away. Serena looked up, expecting a reprimand from her fiery friend, but Mars only smiled softly. "Stop fiddling, Princess, you'll do fine. And he is a good man; you could have done worse."  
  
Serena smiled back, feeling slightly better, but also discomforted by the words. Is that what I have to live with, I could have done worse? she thought.  
  
A herald tapping on her chamber door and announcing that the wedding was about to begin interrupted her thoughts. Serena and the senshi  
  
brushed off their respective gowns, and checked each other one last time before proceeding downstairs.  
  
When they arrived downstairs, a few servants were waiting with a bouquet for each of them in their planets' royal colours. They were all wearing gowns that also represented these colours.  
  
Venus was wearing a silky orange-gold gown that just barely grazed the ground, along with arm-length matching gloves.  
  
Jupiter wore a forest green dress made of a soft, shiny material that brought out the shimmer of her emerald eyes. Its straps met around the back of her neck, tying together in a halter.  
  
Mars wore a fiery red dress that hugged her every curve, and was in a Chinese-style. It had a high neck, a slit up the leg, and was sleeveless, though she wore red elbow-length gloves.  
  
Mercury wore an ice-blue satin dress with a scoop neck and thick straps. A small ribbon of lighter blue went around her back to meet below her bust, tying in a small bow.  
  
Serena, the bride, wore a shimmering gown of pure white. It was spaghetti-strapped and met in a V at her waist. From there, it went out into a graceful train and the silk was covered in soft white chiffon. It was a rather plain dress, as far as princesses go, but it suited Serena like it had been made months before, rather than hours.  
  
The senshi walked into the hall ahead of her, the wedding music flooding out through the door as they swiftly opened and shut it. Each one  
  
threw back a reassuring glance before going, Venus last in line. She gathered Serena into an impulsive hug, and whispered into her ear, "You and Endymion are perfect for each other. You just need to stop fighting and see it."  
  
Serena smiled briefly at her living mirror image, before Venus was gone through the same doors that held her destiny. She stood uncertain for a moment; she felt the intense need to go back to bed and hide under the covers. But before she could do that, she heard the music change, and that  
  
was her cue.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she marched slowly but purposefully into the large hall. It was a fairly small wedding, with only close friends and family from both sides inside. She kept her eyes trained on the ground, because the last thing she needed right now was another frequent klutz attack. She finally stood beside Endymion, but kept her eyes on the floor as the priest began.  
  
She wondered if this was the right thing to do through most of the priest's speech, and only began to pay attention when she heard Endymion say 'I do'. She gulped nervously, suddenly feeling thirsty. She tuned the  
  
priest out completely, slowly bringing her eyes up to Endymion. He gazed at her steadily, and his eyes were caring. Her eyes flickered nervously, but she knew what to say.  
  
"I do," she murmured softly, so only Endymion and the priest could hear.  
  
The priest was silent for a moment, as if surprised by her answer, before saying, "Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Serena swallowed nervously. She had forgotten that they had to kiss! She glanced nervously at Endymion, who grinned slightly and shook his head at the look on her face. He gently took her hand and brushed his lips against it.  
  
She heard clapping through the hall, and the senshi were all calling their congratulations, but she only had eyes for Endymion. He was still smiling at her with that same look, that look that made her wonder who and where she was. She broke eye contact, and politely thanked everyone for coming and accepted their good tidings.  
  
She exited the hall as hastily as possible, and went to her room. Most of her things were already gone, moved to the room that she would share with Endymion from now on. She shivered at the thought. Tonight, this very night, she would be sharing a bed with her husband. She was married.  
  
***  
  
Endymion tried to follow Serena as she left, but the many well-wishers forced him to be polite and his escape was delayed. He finally managed to get away about 20 minutes later, and went to see if she was in her chambers.  
  
He put an ear to the door and heard nothing. He knocked softly, and the doors opened a few moments after.  
  
Serena stood there, still in her wedding gown, which was somewhat rumpled from sitting. She smiled uncertainly at him, and invited him in.  
  
They stood there or a few moments in silence, before Endymion asked, "What's the matter? Do you regret it already?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, and she burst out, "No! Never!" Seeing Endymion's skeptical look, she explained. "I'm just confused, that's all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
She twisted her hands, answering, "I don't know. About this whole thing. I mean, I know I'm doing the right thing, but I just, I wonder if it could have been different."  
  
Endymion ran a hair through his hair. "Different how?"  
  
She shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Like, what if we had met under different circumstances? Would we have fallen in love?"  
  
Endymion's eyes softened, and he took a step closer to her, tilting her face up to see his own. "Serena, I can't tell you what might have happened. But I know that you're different, and I know if we hadn't been betrothed, I  
  
still would have been drawn to you."  
  
She smiled, her first real smile that day. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you get that worried, puppy-dog look on your face?"  
  
She giggled at him as he actually began to turn a faint pink. He led her back downstairs to where the rest of the guests were dancing, eating, and mostly waiting for the couple to return.  
  
***  
  
The four senshi were sitting around a table in the corner of the hall, glancing towards the entrance every once in a while. "What do you think they're talking about?" Venus said, absently twirling the ice around in her  
  
water glass.  
  
Jupiter shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, but if they take much longer, I'm going and changing." The 3-inch heels Venus had convinced her to wear didn't seem so sexy now that her feet were swollen and red.  
  
The other senshi giggled at her predicament, before Mars motioned towards the entrance. "Speak of the devil."  
  
The prince and princess were strolling in, in all appearances calm and happy. The senshi watched carefully as they began to dance. They looked a  
  
little strange, hunched over the table, glaring at the couple with somewhat evil eyes. Suddenly, Jadeite popped up beside the table. "What are you looking  
  
at?"  
  
"ARGH!" the senshi cried, falling simultaneously out of their chairs.  
  
Two other heads popped up as the senshi attempted to upright themselves (AN Did that even make sense???). Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite all began to laugh hysterically at the senshi. Kunzite strode up, hand at his forehead, eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Are you three ever going to grow up?!" he sighed in exasperation. When the three generals continued to laugh, he whacked them all across the back of the head, and casually knelt before Venus.  
  
"May I have the honour of this dance, Princess?" he asked smoothly. Jupiter and Venus sighed in response to his romantic invitation, and Venus gave him her hand.  
  
The remaining generals rubbed at their heads, glaring at Kunzite as he walked off with Venus. Suddenly, Nephrite knelt before Jupiter with a white rose in hand. He gave her a slightly shy smile. "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Jupiter nodded and stood up with hearts in her eyes. She frowned for a moment and glanced down at her throbbing feet before kicking off the heels and following him.  
  
Mercury and Mars giggled at her before Jadeite and Zoicite escorted them to the dance floor. Each of the senshi and generals had hearts in their eyes, and thoughts of their Prince and Princess were pushed to the side for the night.  
  
***  
  
"So, Venus, what is your real name?" Kunzite asked once they were settled into a slow waltz (AN- Is a waltz slow? I have no idea! Let's go with.yes!).  
  
Venus paused for a second, before replying, "Venus is the name I took when I chose to become Princess Serenity's guardian. I can't answer to any  
  
other."  
  
Kunzite paused, his gaze unreadable. "That doesn't seem fair."  
  
Venus smiled, a large beaming one that was often seen on her face. "My life is Serena. I don't need to know happiness, because as long as she is happy, I am. My life is protecting her, and I will until the day I die. Nothing will change that."  
  
Kunzite thought about what she had said. Even though he was Endymion's guardian, he hadn't had to give up his entire life for him. Somehow, it didn't seem fair that this beautiful angel would only live for her princess. "Do you not need love either then?" he asked softly.  
  
She paused and grinned a little. "Well, a few dances never hurt anyone," she said flirtatiously. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and  
  
they danced together for the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
AN- Well it's not as long as it probably should be, but at least it's something! I'm not sure how to spell the Generals names by the way, so if they're wrong- blame the Word Spellcheck!! Anyways, thanks and lotsa luv to my 13 reviewers!!! Yes!!!!!! Hopefully, someone reviews this chapter, even one would be awesome! (I just had a nap, which is why all the exclamation marks!) Later! 


	6. The Reception Goes On And On

Wow!! 17 whole reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! *tear* I luv u guys! Sorry to take so long with these chapters, but science is killing me . . . literally, it's stabbing a pointy test tube through my heart-ok, since no one is reading this anyways, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Oops! I just realized I forgot to put this in ANY of my fics!! So, once and for all-I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!! IT BELONGS TO NAOKO-SAMA AND OTHERS!  
Another World  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Reception Goes On (And On)  
Mars finally sat down from dancing about two hours later; her legs tired but with a slightly dreamy smile on her face. She watched her friends spin and twirl with their partners. Jupiter had a look of bliss on her face, she noted. Nephrite probably looks like her old boyfriend, she thought with a grin. Venus and Kunzite didn't appear to be speaking, but you could almost  
  
see a conversation through their gazing eyes. Mercury and Zoisite appeared  
  
to be in a heated discussion of some sort. Mars smiled, happy that someone  
  
was able to spark such a response out of the normally conserved girl.  
  
At that moment, she saw Jadeite returning from the restrooms with a charming grin on his face. Holding out a hand, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Shall we?"  
  
She smirked. "If you're lucky."  
***  
Serenity smiled for the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes. She let yet another noble kiss her hand, nodding humbly at his pleasantries. Normally, she loved being around others and meeting new people, but tonight she felt drained. All she wanted to do was kick of her heels and crawl into bed.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Endymion shake hands with a friend of the family.  
  
Suddenly, her mother was standing in front of her. "Congratulations,  
  
Bunny," her mother said, using a pet name Serena hadn't heard in years. She wrapped her arms around her mother, feeling some comfort from her familiar arms. "I'm sorry, Serena," she whispered into her ear.  
  
Serena looked up at her mother's face, and smiled. "It's all right. It was for the best."  
  
Even though she wasn't sure those words were the truth, her mother looked a bit happier, and that was what mattered.  
  
Her mother got an evil glint in her eyes. "Say, have you seen your senshi lately?" she asked, gesturing towards the dance floor. Serena glanced over her mother's shoulder, and giggled at the love-struck senshi dancing with the equally love-struck generals.  
  
Her mother winked and walked away, leaving her and Endymion alone for the first time since they had gone downstairs.  
  
He turned to look at her, his eyes merry. "It's kind of like having a long-distance relationship, isn't it?"  
  
She laughed and took his hand. "Well, shall we have our first dance?"  
  
He looked down at her, his gaze serious. "The first of many." Although it was a statement, it still held a hint of a question.  
  
She slowly smiled, before cupping his cheek and brushing her lips across his lightly.  
  
He looked at her in surprise, before grinning roguishly and leading her to dance.  
  
(AN- I know, their first kiss and it isn't the end of the chapter?? Am I breaking a fanfic rule or what?)  
***  
"How can there jut be nothing at the edge of the universe?" Mercury argued. "It doesn't agree with the laws of quantum physics!"  
  
Zoicite chewed on his lower lip for a moment before speaking. "Well,  
  
maybe the universe never actually ends, it goes on forever, and you have the most beautiful eyes."  
  
Mercury opened her mouth to argue again when the last thing he said finally computed into her head. She snapped her mouth shut, and a fiery blush took over her face.  
  
Zoicite chuckled at her. "Well, we're not going to find the answer tonight, in any case. Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
Mercury was amazed at how fast his mind turned from physics to romancing her. She giggled softly. "Sure, that sounds nice," she replied,  
  
letting him lead her to the balcony and into the sprawling gardens.  
***  
Serenity sighed in relief. Finally, the night was over. She glanced  
  
over at Endymion, who was patting the shoulder of a friend and laughing. Then again, she reflected, it could be just beginning. She gulped at the  
  
thought of the room they were to share. Actually, she thought, it wasn't sharing the room that was the problem- it was the bed. She was fairly certain that there wouldn't be two of them.  
  
Endymion noticed her zoned-out gaze, and politely excused himself from the conversation. He walked up to her with a slight grin on his lips.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes.  
  
She blinked and then jerked in a delayed reaction. He laughed at her  
  
as her cheeks bloomed pink.  
  
"I'm just tired," she said, faking a yawn that turned real halfway through.  
  
He suddenly grabbed onto her arm and ran out of the room with her bouncing behind him. "Endymion! What are you doing?" she cried out breathlessly.  
  
He laughed out loud and called back, "We're sneaking out of this boring reception! Let's go do something fun!"  
  
She giggled, catching up to him with their hands still entwined. "Like what?"  
  
They dashed around the corner of the hallway, dodging a lady and laughing madly. Serena lifted her skirts up higher around her, revealing her ankles and some of her shins.  
  
They reached the doorway to the kitchen and without hesitation Endymion pushed it open and ran through. Indignant squawks came from the cooks and maids until they saw the flushed, happy couple.  
  
"Sorry!" Endymion called out as her barely dodged a girl with a tray of dirty dishes in her arms. He continued to pull her through another doorway that led to the outside gardens. Finally, they collapsed on the grass in full wedding garb, laughing almost hysterically.  
  
Endymion gasped for breath, and turned his head to look at Serena. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was giggling in between gasps of breath.  
  
In short, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life. His face turned serious as he realized that his feelings towards her were much deeper then he ever could have imagined.  
  
Suddenly, she turned her face towards him and smiled tenderly. "What are you staring at?" she demanded, soft grin still in place.  
  
"You," he replied cheekily before jumping up and racing away again.  
  
"HEY! Where are you going?" she shouted at his fast retreating back.  
  
Groaning, she hauled herself up and began to chase after him again. "ENDY! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" she yelled.  
  
She heard him laugh from ahead and bellowed at the top of her lungs, "ENDY!!!"  
***  
Mercury giggled at the sight of her friend dashing after the prince of earth, acting more like her true self than she had since the betrothal had been announced. Zoisite, who was standing behind her, was grinning at the scene. He had never seen Endymion so open with anyone before. This girl was definitely going to be good for him.  
  
Mercury turned back to him, and smiled shyly as he gazed at her. He took her hand and led her to the tree swing. She sat down and wrapped her arms around the ropes as he pushed her. She went higher and higher until she felt Zoisite grab the rope as she went back down, and she came to a stop.  
  
He came up beside her and bent to eye-level before leaning forward and kissing her softly. He pulled away a few seconds later, leaving both of them dazed and Mercury with a blush beginning to appear.  
  
He stepped away, and she noticed he was also blushing a little bit. She giggled at him, and he gave her a mock evil look before chuckling and pushing her on the swing again.  
***  
"What is this place?" asked Jupiter; looking around at the large room  
  
Nephrite had brought her to.  
  
He gestured towards a long rod with a lens on the end, balanced on a stand. "Take a look," he said.  
  
She stepped up to it, brushing her long auburn ponytail away as she bent over. "Oh, wow!" she gasped.  
  
Through the telescope, she could see the deep blue of space, the white blobs of the distant stars, and the swirls of glimmering blues and purples.  
  
She gazed in awe through the lens until Nephrite gently pulled her back up.  
  
He stared into her glowing forest-green eyes before pulling her into a soft kiss. She sighed and watched as the stars once again flowed through her mind and exploded as their kiss went on.  
***  
Finally truly exhausted from the never-ending day, Endymion entered his bathroom, already clothed in his pajamas (An- mua ha ha! Pjs!). He reached into the water basin and splashed some cold water onto his face before patting it dry with a towel. He glanced through the open door and saw Serena looking around uncertainly, clutching some clothing and other pleasantries in her hands.  
  
He entered the room and she spun quickly to look at him. The easy- going mood from before had dispelled from her nervousness. That wasn't to say that he wasn't nervous, because he was. He wasn't quite sure what to do with a girl-woman in his room. Contrary to popular palace belief, he was not some playboy prince. He never even kissed another girl before tonight.  
  
He had always been more interested by books and training than by powdered and primped beauties.  
  
"Um, you can use the washroom if you'd like," he offered awkwardly. She smiled politely and thanked him before walking hurriedly into the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
He collapsed on the bed, groaning. They both knew that the problem was this bed. This large, king-size, comfortable bed that was not big enough for the two of them.  
  
Well, there was only one thing to do. He went over to his closet and  
  
grabbed some clean blankets and brought them over to the small couch that he had never really used. He quickly made up a satisfactory bed for himself before settling into it. He winced at the sight of his bare feet sticking over the arm of the couch, but oh well.  
  
At that moment, Serena opened the door and stepped into the room again. He marveled at his first glimpse of her hair without odangos. It draped over her shoulders and down to the floor, shimmering a silver-blue colour. The pajamas she wore were a simple satin gown that went to the floor, but the thin, clingy material didn't leave much to the imagination. He gulped.  
  
She immediately began to giggle as she saw his feet sticking out over  
  
the couch. "Endymion!" she gasped in between bouts of laughter. "What are you doing?"  
  
He pretended to pout before grinning himself. "I thought I'd sleep on the couch tonight and you could have the bed."  
  
After she managed to stop laughing at him, she replied, "No, it's your room and your bed, it would be rude for me to accept."  
  
"No, I insist, really," he said.  
  
She glanced at him again and asked, "Are you sure?" He gave her a look, and before he could say anything, she held her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, you win!" she said with a laugh.  
  
They both settled into their 'beds' and slowly dropped off to sleep, letting the stressful day drift away.  
***  
An- FINALLY!! I STARTED THIS CHAPTER LIKE A MILLION YEARS AGO! Don't worry anymore though (not that you were anyways!) cuz now I have a storyline!! Yeaa!!! Till next time! 


	7. The Morning After

Author's Notes: I have an editor!!!! Exciting, ne?? Sorry this is such a shorty chapter, but since it was written pretty fast-- :P! Thanks Kyrie!  
  
Another World  
  
Chapter 7  
Serena lazily rolled over, still half asleep. She let out a yawn, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun coming through the window. When she opened her eyes, she was slightly surprised to see where she was before she  
  
remembered. She sat up in bed, stretched her arms over her head, and glanced over at the couch.  
  
Endymion was already gone, the blankets apparently folded and put away for another night. She looked around in confusion. What time was it anyways?  
  
At that moment, there was a light tapping at the door. "Come in," Serena called, pulling the blankets up to her chest.  
  
Peggy (AN: the maid, remember??) opened the door and stepped in with a shy smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd be awake yet."  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Serena asked, glancing over at the couch once more.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by Peggy, who replied, "Nearly eleven o'clock, miss."  
  
Serena bolted out of bed. "What?! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" she cried and raced to her closet. All Peggy saw was a blur rushing past her, and she grinned.  
  
"You seem to be in a better mood than you were yesterday," she teased lightly as Serena quickly shuffled through various dresses in the closet.  
  
She grabbed one at random and turned to Peggy to get help putting it on. "I feel much better, Endymion's been a sweetheart the whole time," she  
  
said with a secretive smile.  
  
Peggy raised her eyebrow and giggled. "Oh, really?"  
  
Serena slipped the light day gown over her head, giggling through the material. "Get your mind out of the gutter young lady!" she joked.  
  
Peggy smiled, and waited for Serena to turn around so she could pass judgment. "Hmm. You look great! Now, for the right shoes and jewelry. . ." Peggy mumbled, wandering over to the closet again.  
  
Serena smiled fondly at the once-shy girl who seemed to opening up to her rather quickly. She went over to her small jewelry box and sifted through the small pile of bracelets and necklaces before finding the desired item. She held up the golden bracelet, which was made of shimmering golden pearls. Attached to the bracelet was a beautiful golden locket in the shape of a star. According to her mother's old legends, the locket was supposed to somehow open in the presence of true love. Since she had never  
  
seen anywhere on the locket where it could be opened, she assumed it was merely a legend.  
  
"Oh, Serena, that's gorgeous," Peggy said from behind her, jerking her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Peggy holding the perfect pair of slippers for the dress. She slipped them on and got Peggy to help her clasp the bracelet around her wrist.  
  
"By the way, have you seen Endymion?" Serena asked, letting a note of concern enter her voice.  
  
Peggy thought for a moment, and replied, "Sorry, I don't think I've seen him today."  
  
A worried look creased Serena's forehead, but Peggy assured her not to be troubled over it. The Prince often woke up early and came back later  
  
in the day.  
  
Serena smiled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up, and headed towards the hall for breakfast.  
***  
Endymion ran a hand through his already-messy hair and sighed. "You sure there's no other way?" he asked wearily.  
  
The captain of guards nodded, straightening out the map of the surrounding lands tensely. "We need to stop this uprising before it begins. Someone is rallying the rest, stirring up trouble and discontent. If we don't stop it now, it could get out of control."  
  
Endymion nodded slowly. He had heard a few pessimistic comments about his betrothal and marriage to the Moon Princess, but it had seemed most Earthlings were overjoyed with the union. Now someone was stirring up the old prejudices against the Moon again, just when they had begun to get past them.  
  
Endymion straightened up, a determined look on his face. "We'll go then. Get some troops together to deal with civilian threat, and my generals and I will go a border patrol."  
  
The captain nodded in agreement, and Endymion left the room. Now, the only thing left to worry about was how to tell his bride of less than a day that he was leaving.  
***  
"It seems Metallia has begun to rise again."  
  
The voice startled Serena and she ducked around the corner, listening  
  
for her mother's voice again.  
  
"Queen Serenity, are you certain? Perhaps it's just a civil uprising," Endymion's father responded, the worry evident in his voice.  
  
There was a hesitation before Serenity spoke again. "I am almost positive. I have never seen civilians feelings change from peace to hate so quickly save when she was involved."  
  
Serena frowned. There were tales of an ancient evil called Metallia on the moon, but she had assumed they were just old wives tales.  
  
"Then this means we must prepare for war," the King replied, his voice heavy. "I have already sent my son and some troops out to the border  
  
to begin dealing with her followers."  
  
"Good. We cannot let this news spread, it would cause an uproar," Queen Serenity said after a brief pause.  
  
There was silence, until Serena heard the drag of a chair against the  
  
floor, and she realized someone was getting up to leave the room. She looked around in panic, finally settling on hiding behind a dusty set of armor. She silently watched her mother walk by, the Queen's brows furrowed in deep thought.  
  
When she was gone, Serena didn't feel better at all. Metallia was apparently reincarnated, a conflict was brewing between the earth and the moon, and Endymion was leaving soon on patrol. Her heart sank, and she made her way to the hall, where breakfast was already underway.  
  
"Hey, Sere!" Venus called out happily. "We saved you a seat," she said, patting the empty chair beside her.  
  
Serena attempted a smile, and slumped down into the chair. If her old manners teacher could see her now . . .  
  
Jupiter eyed her with concern. "What's the matter, Sere? Did something happen last night?" she asked gently.  
  
Serena mustered up a more believable smile. "No, nothing's wrong, I just had trouble's sleeping last night." She hated lying to her friends, but she couldn't very well tell them the truth before she'd had time to think it over.  
  
"Ohhh, now I see!" Venus said with an obvious wink. "Been a busy girl, eh?" she continued, leaning over to Serena and giving a knowing raise  
  
of her eyebrows.  
  
Serena giggled. "Venus! Please, he was a perfect gentleman! Don't you ever think about anything else?"  
  
Venus leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I AM the goddess of love, you know."  
  
Serena laughed. "Yeah, right."  
  
The rest of meal continued in easy-going banter and teasing between the five best friends until Endymion came up behind Serena.  
  
"Sere?" he asked quietly. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Her small frame froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. She knew what he wanted to say, but she couldn't help prolonging the agony. She put her fork down again and patted her mouth with a silken napkin. Slowly, she stood up and turned around, her head down.  
  
The senshi watched in confusion as Endymion led their princess away.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mars blurted out.  
  
Mercury's forehead wrinkled in apprehension, but before she could respond, Zoicite entered the room, the rest of the Generals trailing behind.  
  
They sat down and began talking with the senshi about almost anything, but while the rest of the senshi seemed delighted at the attention, Mercury knew there was something wrong. Zoicite gazed at her with worry in his deep green eyes. Something was about to happen, and she had a horrible feeling that no one would be able to stop it.  
***  
Endymion had led Serena to a secluded spot in the garden that almost no one else knew about. There was a majestic pearled fountain that was covered in splotches of dark green ivy. The water that came out was clear and pure, and reflected the morning sky in its calm surface.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat, trying to be professional about this. After all, they didn't care for each other. They had a marriage of convenience, that's all. At least, that's all he thought they had.  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to tell her this. He watched her toes trace circles in the soft dirt. "Serena, I.I have to leave," he finally blurted out.  
  
She looked up at him, and he was taken aback by the sadness in her eyes. "When?" she asked, her voice low and quiet.  
  
He looked at the ground before looking back at her face. "Today."  
  
Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up. "Today? You can't leave today! It's too soon!" she cried.  
  
He stepped closer, realizing too late that this left only about a half a foot between them. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it. I'm needed to help patrol the borders."  
  
She looked up at him, her gaze slightly pleading. She hoped he wouldn't notice. "Couldn't they find someone else? There are lots of other men in this country!"  
  
He stared at the ground and reached his hand out to barely brush against hers. "There is no one else. I have to."  
  
She swallowed and nodded, trying not to let her fear for him show. "When will you be back?"  
  
He bit his lip. "Maybe a week, maybe a month. I don't know. But I will come back," he insisted as she turned away.  
  
She turned back to him and smiled unhappily. "I know you will," she replied, reaching her arms around his neck and hugging him. He stiffened for a moment in shock before he began to relax. He should be preparing for the long trip ahead, but for now, it was enough to just hold her.  
***  
The news had been told in much the same way to the senshi. They all stood now alone in the place where they had shared memories with their lovers; Jupiter in the tallest tower, staring desolately at the telescope, Venus sitting in the center of the ball room with her head on her knees, Mercury sitting on the swing and staring at the sky, and Mars leaning against the wall of an empty hall where Jadeite had stolen a secret kiss.  
  
The five girls came together about two hours later at the front entrance of the palace. The Generals immediately went and held their senshi close, but the Prince and Princess merely stood looking at each other.  
  
Finally, Serena stepped forward and broke the silence between them. "Just come back."  
  
He reached for her hand and held it tightly. "I will always come back, never doubt that," he said, and kissed her hand. Then, they were gone, leading a column of soldiers on horseback and a few carriages.  
***  
Serena went through the rest of the day in a strange blur, an unsettling feeling leaping up at odd times. Night came after what seemed to be minutes, but it also felt like days had passed.  
  
Serena stood uncertainly in Endymion's --*their*-- room. It felt strange, like she was an uninvited guest. She quickly changed into her nightgown, brushed her hair out, and settled under the blankets. She shifted, unable to get comfortable. She rolled over on her side, letting out a frustrated sigh. What was the big deal? So he would be gone for a few weeks, it wasn't like she would never see him again. Besides, they were just friends- if that.  
  
She went onto her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Slowly, painfully slow, she drifted to sleep, still unable to shake Endymion from her mind.  
***  
A week full of consoling her lonely friends, dealing with politics, and trying not to think of Endymion passed for Serena.  
  
At the moment, she was in her room reading a book that she found impossible to concentrate on. The book wasn't bad; in fact, it was quite good. The problem was, she couldn't keep her mind off of her husband. His  
  
quirky grin, his mysterious eyes, his tousled hair . . .Oh, no! she thought, sitting up and slapping a hand to her forehead. She was becoming just like  
  
the other senshi! Moping over some guy who she barely knew!  
  
"That's it, I'm out of here," she grumbled, quickly changing into riding pants and a blouse and heading out to the stables.  
***  
Endymion rolled over in his sleeping bag, unable to sleep during the few hours he was permitted to. He couldn't stop imagining Serena's face in  
  
his mind, eyes pleading with him not to do this, not to leave the day after  
  
they were wed. Hell, this should be their honeymoon! he thought to himself.  
  
The battles here were going reasonably well, but he disliked the fighting against simple civilians, who were often outfitted with no more than a rock or rusted sword at best. So far, there had been no real bloodshed; slowly, the villagers had begun to surrender.  
  
It was also unsettling that this anger was contained in such a limited amount of land. Some men had gone to the surrounding villages, but had found none such feelings a hate. Rather, they had wished the prince good tidings in his marriage.  
  
Only this village was affected. But how could that be? Endymion sighed. "Shut up, brain," he half-moaned, half-pleaded. Finally, his eyes  
  
slid shut and he was able to sleep.  
***  
Author's Notes: Wow, this is so much easier when I know where this story is going! Hopefully, the chapters should be coming out faster now, as long  
  
as pesky school doesn't interfere! BTW, I'm not really sure how many chapters this is going to be..I'm thinking around 15 or possibly more, because the chapters are kind of short.  
  
Random Song Quote: Les poissons, les poissons, hehehe! Haw Haw Haw!!!!  
  
-From Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' 


	8. Homecoming

Another World  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Author: Krissy Muffinhead  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Tackeuchi and is licensed to a bunch of people that aren't me! Please don't sue Naoko-sama!  
  
Serena hummed softly to herself as she finished tacking up the dark bay mare. To keep her mind off of Him, she had spent most of the past week riding through the area surrounding the palace, discovering new trails and paths and building up her riding skills once more. They had become diminished since she left the Moon Kingdom, but now she could once more compete with almost any rider in the kingdom.  
  
She led the fiery mare outside before mounting her. She nudged the horse's sides with her heels. They left the palace walls at a light canter, and Serena felt some of the tension that had gathered leave her shoulders.  
  
So far, two torturously long weeks had passed since Endymion's departure. It had been hard, dealing with the new responsibilities she had as well as being away from everything she knew. She missed her mother, who had returned to the moon a few days ago.  
  
It had been a brief farewell for mother and daughter, with love and luck exchanged between them. Now all she had left was her senshi, which wasn't saying much lately. They had been unusually silent since the generals had left, and weren't very good company to be around.  
  
That was why she had spent almost every waking moment that wasn't spent on diplomacy on horseback. Outside, with the wind rushing through her hair and the sun causing her to squint, she felt peaceful. It was the only time she could think of Endymion and feel something other than despair.  
  
She clicked her tongue to the mare beneath her, and they began galloping through the vast meadows that surrounded the palace. She felt herself let go, and became one with the horse and the wind.  
  
***  
  
Endymion trudged back to the campgrounds, feeling dirty and tired from the numerous tedious battles. He wanted to yawn or stretch, but was too exhausted to do either.  
  
Unexpectedly, a messenger rushed up to Endymion on foot. "Prince Endymion?" he asked, bowing briefly.  
  
Endymion nodded deeply, showing his respect, and felt the sore muscles in his back tense. "What is it?"  
  
"The King asked me to give you this," he replied, holding up a scroll with the seal of the king marking it.  
  
Endymion murmured his thanks, and quickly unrolled the parchment. He eyes scanned it briefly, before glancing back as the messenger. "There is no reply needed," he dismissed the youth, who bowed while backing away.  
  
Endymion strode over to his Generals tent, a small smile lighting his tired face. They were going home!  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity gazed into the planetary transmitter, where the face of earth's king stared back at her. "It's better to keep as many people out of this battle as possible," she said.  
  
His face was weary from both lack of sleep and worry over his son. "Yes, but we need a solid plan regarding Metallia," he replied. "Will you be able to defeat her by yourself?"  
  
Queen Serenity felt uncertain and nervous. What if she wasn't able to stop Metallia with the Silver Crystal? What if she couldn't protect Earth and her daughter? But she showed none of these emotions. Her gaze flickered to the cushioned pedestal that held the crystal before replying, "I am sure that with the senshi and the crystal, I will be able to defeat her with as little suffering as possible."  
  
The king nodded decisively. "Fine. I have sent for my son and his troupes to be withdrawn, as well as others. There are only the cursory few left to watch over the village."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded, worry clouding her peaceful blue eyes. "Good. I will be there within the week to fight. And, I don't think I have to warn you, this would be better kept just between you and I."  
  
"Yes," he answered, a brief ghost of a smile grazing his mouth. "Our children deserve a few days of peace."  
  
Serenity smiled wanly, not surprised that he had seen through her reasoning. "Tell Serena that I love her. I will be there soon."  
  
He smiled. "Goodbye."  
  
The screen flickered and turned to static as they disconnected. Serenity pursed her lips, feeling nervousness rise in her throat. Please, let my daughter be okay, she prayed.  
  
***  
  
Venus sighed unhappily, resting her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her palm. Jupiter followed suit by sighing deeply and slumping forwards onto the table. Mars pretended not to notice and hide her worry, but the tapping of her fingers on her teacup gave her away. And Mercury, as always, was holding a book in front of her. However, it was plain to see that her eyes were unfocused and whatever she was thinking about, it definitely did not concern the 'Quantum Physics and Numeric Properties of Trigonometric Functions', as the title of the text read.  
  
Venus' gaze flickered up when she noticed movement at the horizon. It was Serena on horseback, returning from yet another trail ride un-chaperoned and unguarded. Venus sighed again. They really should be reprimanding her and confining her rule- breaking butt to the castle, but Venus really didn't feel like doing much of anything since Kunzy had left. The nickname managed to bring a small smile to her lips before she dropped back into the pits of despair.  
  
"GEEZ, WOULD YOU GUYS LIGHTEN UP!" Serena shouted, popping out of nowhere and thus shocking all of the senshi into falling over backwards in their chairs.  
  
Serena stood above her blinking friends, a slight grin on her saucy mouth.  
  
Jupiter grumbled from her prone position on the ground. "You know, one of these days you're going to get attacked and I'm not going to do a thing to stop it."  
  
Serena giggled, putting a hand to her mouth with an innocent look on her face. "Why, Jupiter! How could you say such a thing?"  
  
She giggled a little bit more as her guardians righted themselves into their chairs and resumed their brooding. She sighed impatiently, and began walking away. "You know, your face is going to stick in that moping expression one day!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
She turned her face forward again, only to see a royal carriage arrive at the front gates. She stopped; a puzzled frown making it's way onto her face. She hadn't realized the King and Queen had gone out today. Unless.?  
  
She watched as the door was opened for the occupants of the carriage, and as two lean, familiar legs found their way out, she found her heart drumming with hope. A tousled, tired-looking dark-haired man stood up straight beside the carriage and she found herself frozen.  
  
Endymion.  
  
He met her eyes, and took a tentative step forward. Immediately, Serena raced across the courtyard while he took the last few steps towards her.  
  
"Endymion!" she cried wrapping her arms his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck, reveling in his unique smell.  
  
"Sere," he said softly, as if disbelieving he was back in her arms. Grinning with happiness, he tightened his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, swinging her around a few times with him.  
  
"Oh God, I missed you Endy," she said, nuzzling his neck like a puppy.  
  
He smiled his first true smile in days. "So, does absence make the heart grow fonder?" he asked her, still unable to let her go.  
  
She smiled contentedly and let her eyelids lower as she gazed up at him. Her hand slid to the back of his neck, and she pulled his face to her in a kiss.  
  
He froze at first, unable to believe her nerve. She had started both of their kisses to date! Wasn't he supposed to start these things? His eyelids drifted shut as her soft lips brushed against his lower lip. .What had he been thinking about?  
  
Serena ran her hand through his hair, unable to clear her mind. She brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth before tracing his jaw-line with kisses up to his ear. She grinned devilishly before lightly nibbling at his lobe. She felt him start slightly at her touch. She smiled to herself. She knew that he had expected to teach her how to kiss and for her to be completely innocent. And she was.mostly, anyways. Could she help it if Mercury had happened to get her hands on a few romance novels involving detailed kissing scenes?  
  
She felt him turned his head to catch her lips again. He let their lips just brush against each other for a moment before running his tongue lightly over her swollen lower lip. He opened his eyes to see her reaction, and he wasn't disappointed. Her eyes opened wide in surprise before fluttering shut in pleasure again. He allowed himself a small smile before letting his eyelids droop again.  
Serena had never read about this in any of those novels! Those authors didn't know what they were missing! she thought in delight as his tongue slipped into her mouth, brushing against her own tongue. She let out an almost inaudible moan deep in her throat.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Oh, Endy," Serena sighed into his ear as they broke off their kiss. His hand running up and back the arch of her clothed back gave her shivers.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"I missed you so much," Endymion said, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Both teens jumped at the loud sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked over guiltily to find the senshi all in the arms of their respective lovers, looking at them both with raised eyebrows. Mars stood nearly beside them, tapping her foot against the ground with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
The blushing looks on their Prince and Princess' faces were too much for their so- called guardians, and everyone broke up laughing. Endymion grinned sheepishly down at Serena. "I guess we maybe went a little overboard."  
  
She laughed at this. "Overboard? I think they were all enjoying the show!"  
  
He grinned, holding her a little closer. "How about I take you out for dinner?"  
  
"Where were you thinking off?" she said, looping her arms tighter around his neck.  
  
His hand slid up her back to cup and gently one of her buns. He grinned at the ridiculous royal hairstyle that only she (and her mother) could make look good. "I know a great place in town. My friend Andy owns it. And afterwards," he lowered his voice to whisper in her ear at this part, "We could light some candles and have a bubble bath maybe?" He pulled back, a devilish smile on his face.  
  
Her eyes glinted with a teasing light, and she replied, "Let's see how dinner goes first."  
  
"Tease," he muttered.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know, it's short, but I haven't updated in so long and with school just starting and all, I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter! Sooooo sorry for the dry spell of no updates.It's been a weird summer. Thanks for reading! Review if you really want another chapter!  
  
Random Song Quote:  
  
If it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how To be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you  
  
-Christina Aguilera, 'Fighter' 


	9. Dinner at Andy's

Another World  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
By Krissy Muffinhead  
  
Serena searched through her large wardrobe for the fifteenth time in a desperate attempt to find something, ANYTHING, that she could wear out with Endymion. She moaned loudly to herself, sliding to the floor hopelessly. "Why me? Why me?" she moaned pathetically, shaking her fists at the ceiling.  
  
"You are so pathetic! What is the matter with you?" said a voice. Ah, the loyal Mars, always around to witness Serena's lowest moments.  
  
"Mars! You have to help me. I have a date with Endy tonight and nothing to wear . . ." she howled sadly.  
  
Mars winced. "Geez Serena, quiet down, will you? Besides, I'm here to give you a package from Queen Serenity, not to help you seduce Endymion."  
  
Serena bolted up from her spot on the floor. "Seduce?!" she yelped. "Mars, please, have a little discreetness!"  
  
Mars waved her hand flippantly. "You're married now, so seduce away.  
  
Anyways, here's the parcel."  
  
Serena took it and sat on her bed to open it. Mars sat beside her, curiosity sparking in her. "Oh wow, look!" Serena gasped, holding up the sparkling white length of fabric. Mars stifled a gasp; yes, the dress was so beautiful, it was gasp-worthy.  
  
It was a floor-length white silk gown with a covering of sheer wrap overtop. It gathered under the bust and flared out gracefully to the floor. The sleeves were sheer and began in line with the collarbone, before flaring into a wide cuff. Assorted bursts of soft blue beads adorned it, and all of this caused Mars to laugh evilly.  
  
"What?" Serena cried, angry and a little frightened.  
  
"You are so getting laid tonight," she teased.  
  
"MARS!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Why me? Why me?" a desperate voice echoed the Princess's in a separate room. Mars heard and ducked her head into the room while walking past. She shook her head. This was getting pathetic.  
  
Endymion was sitting on the floor in the same defeated position that Mars have found Serena in. "God, you two are sad!" she snapped, striding purposefully into the room.  
  
He glanced up. "Mars . . but . . wha . ." he trailed off in confusion as she walked over to his wardrobe, grabbed something and threw it at him.  
  
"Pull yourself together man!" were her final words before exited the room. He disentangled himself from the fabric and held out in front of him the perfect outfit.  
  
"Yes! Victory!" he crowed, running to his door and slamming it shut before stripping down.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe this, I'm a warrior for Mars not a fashion coordinator," Mars grumbled in annoyance as she continued walking down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, you're much more than a fashion coordinator or a warrior," a smooth-talking voice called from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Jadeite. "Oh, it's just you. Didn't even notice you were back," she said flippantly . . perhaps a little too flippantly?  
  
Her response made him laugh out loud. "You know you missed me," he teased. She stubbornly shook her head. "C'mon, you can admit it." She shook her head again. "Not even a little bit?" Again, uh-uh. "Not even a smidge?" Jadeite's voice got smaller and higher as he went on. "Not even this much?" he squeaked, holding his forefinger and thumb a millimeter apart.  
  
"Well . ." she put a finger to her chin in pretend contemplation. "Wait, never mind, no."  
  
"You're so cruel!" he cried, falling to the floor in fake death. This almost got a giggle from her, but a blond hurricane whirled by before she had the chance.  
  
"Bye-late-gotta-go-he's-gonna-kill-me!!!" they heard and saw a blur before it was gone, leaving behind only a slight breeze.  
  
Mars and Jadeite stared at each other, wide-eyed. Dead silence reigned after the late princess had departed. Until . .  
  
" . . So, you did miss me though, right?"  
  
***  
  
"So, how was patrolling?" Serena asked politely as her and Endymion walked arm in arm to town. So far, most of the way had been awkward silence and grateful stolen glances.  
  
He nodded. "It was alright. I'm glad I could come home so soon though."  
  
She smiled, looking up at him. "Me too."  
  
They arrived at the small café whose sign at the front boasted 'The best plate of spaghetti in 5 miles'. For some reason, Serena found this hilarious, and soon the air was comfortable and the two could barely stop talking long enough to give their orders.  
  
Endymion cracked up again at the story Serena was telling. "She really believed you were a ghost?"  
  
Serena nodded emphatically. "Oh yes! I believe Mina's exact words were, 'It's the ghost of Labour Day Past'!" she giggled, and he burst into laughter again.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here Dare?" a sandy-haired man said, bringing two plates of food with him.  
  
"Oh, hi Andy," Endymion said with a grin. Gesturing to Serena, he said, "This is my wife Serena. Serena, this is Andy."  
  
She smiled happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Debonairly, he whisked her hand to his lips and said, "Enchanter, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
Endymion whacked his shoulder. "Quick being funny, that's my wife you're flirting with."  
  
Serena giggled. She couldn't remember seeing Endy so relaxed or at ease with anyone else . . with the possible exception of herself tonight. Now that was a nice thought. When Andy left to attend to other customers, she beckoned Endymion to lean forward so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"So, why did Andy call you Darien?" she said conspiratorially.  
  
He laughed. "It's just a nickname. See, we first met when I left home for a few months to get a taste of 'normal life'. His family took me in, and since I obviously couldn't go by the name Endymion, I said my name was Darien. He still calls me than as kind of a joke. He's . . almost like a brother to me."  
  
She nodded, contemplating. "Darien . . that's such a cute name!" she giggled.  
  
She saw a strange glow enter his eyes, an almost evil glow. "Oh yeah? Well, guess who found out what your childhood nickname was?"  
  
"Oh, no, please don't!" she begged, wringing her hands together dramatically.  
  
"To-"  
  
"No, please!" she cried desperately, reaching across the table to cover his mouth.  
  
"Tootie!" he cried with glee, rubbing his hands together maniacally.  
  
"NO!" she cried, slumping to her chair in defeat.  
  
He laughed at her antics. "So, where did that name come from anyways, Tootie?"  
  
She growled. "They were just being mean. Just because I couldn't say my 'kuh' sounds when I was little."  
  
He laughed. "Handicapped much?"  
  
She shook her fist in rage at him. "So instead of 'cookie', I said 'tootie', and they haven't let me live it down since!"  
  
"Can I have a tootie? He he!" he giggled in a most un-Endymion way. She couldn't help but join in his infectious laughter, and they were both surprised to find that when they stopped, they had finished the meal.  
  
Andy appeared with a slip of paper. "The bill, your royal Highnesses," he said with a flourish.  
  
Endymion glared at her, eye twitching. "Why must you be so annoying?"  
  
Andy chuckled. "Fine have it your way Darien," he stressed. "I suppose you two will be on your way then?"  
  
Endymion smiled. "Yes, we've got big plans. We can't hang around this two- star joint forever you know."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark, echoing room, a malicious voice spoke. "Have you found their location?"  
  
The sound of droplets of water landing echoed in the silence before another voice spoke. "Yes. They are weak now. He has just returned, and she . . . well, she is herself. The time is ripe for your plan, your Majesty."  
  
"Good." The voice sounded contemplative. "Kill them both, and their guards. We'll have no need for them in the days to come."  
  
There was a pause, then the voice replied, "But the prince? Surely . ."  
  
"Ah, yes." The first voice was filled with disdain. "Your prince, we will spare. But kill the little princess first. She has been a thorn in my side for much too long now."  
  
There was a hint of glee in the second's voice. "Of course, my Queen. Your wish is my command."  
  
***  
  
Dun dun dun!!! And the plot thickens! No, not really, but here's hoping! Gods, it's been a long time since I updated, and here it this tiny little chapter. I know you all are very disgusted with me, but things have been crazy lately. I'm a mother and an aunt now! Of course, my child is a cute little gray kitten, but that's as good as a kid, right? Right?! Well, till next time (which will be before Christmas! I promise! If not, you hav permission to stone me!)  
  
Random Rap Quote:  
  
"Excuse me miss, I'm the s**t, you should come hang with me basically!"  
  
- Jay-Z, La La La (Excuse me Miss Again) 


End file.
